Images of Broken Light
by Figwit O' Rivendell
Summary: The life, and death, of the twin Sons of Elrond. This story goes into detail and follows what Tolkien has told us about the two. WIP. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Thanks in advance to all my future little helpers with this story.

Thanks also to all reviewers that show up when this chapter is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just own the words. Words aren't ownable though, despite what US copyright laws say. So, lets just say I own nothing and am content with that.

Author's note: This chapter is written in first person. The rest will not be. And they certainly won't be so cheesy. Think of this as an opening.

This story was inspired by the song "Across the Universe" by The Beatles or Fiona Apple. Both have performed it. The original idea was from the ending of the movie "Pleasantville" where the song is sung by Fiona Apple.

Images of Broken Light

Prolouge:

"It seems like ages have passed. It seems it has been so long. Ever since that day, the world has fallen apart around me. Yet, I stand as a pillar to my family, my lands, my people. A pillar with the burden of the world upon it.

"I used to tell him I would never want to be separated. I told him we never would be. And if he were to die and pass to a better world, I would do my best to be worthy of a spot in the same place. And if he were to be damned, I would ask to be damned myself. A thousand arrows striking me all at once was little punishment compared to leaving him.

"But now he's gone and I linger on. I still do not know why. Perhaps for my sister. She needs me still, though she is half a world away. Perhaps for my people. Nay. I have no people. My people have all passed. Then it is for my lands that I stay. Endless trees that used to be comforting have turned into an ominous shadow, ever looming above me.

"It is torture. It is like death. Like hell. Yet somehow it's like heaven to know he's happy now. I don't know if I'll ever quite be content with one answer. Answers. That's all I've been seeking all this time. Answers to my eternal questions. These questions refuse to leave me. Can he come back? Will this sorrow in my heart ever leave? Yet, there are questions that seems more vague. And the one question nobody will ever answer. Why?

"But as I said before, it seems like ages have passed. According to the laws of time, it has been a month. There is no way something is broken this quickly though. I was simply sitting there, content as usual, and something suddenly felt wrong. I can't explain the feeling, and I doubt anyone will ever feel it again, but it's simply a sudden prick at your heart, like you're about to die, but then you're alive and you know you aren't supposed to be.

"Call me crazy, call me mad. Just never say I didn't try to find out what was wrong. I knew something was. I saw the look of false happiness. The shadow of pure grief hiding behind bright grey eyes. I remembered the true look of happiness. The look of innocence.

"His eyes were grey, though not in a dull way. His hair I thought never left those two raven braids. It was always knotted. And his posture was always competition to my own perfectly straight stance. And his lips never left a grin. It was a look of innonence yet a look of guilt. I knew it matched my own perfectly, but I never thought so until I saw his falsified happiness. The glee that could kill you in an instant.

"Grey eyes, youthful and jovial. There was something odd though. Perhaps more age to them, as if he had grown an extra ten years of wisdom all at once. They were tired and fading behind a mask. His hair had been loose of braids for several days as if he simply got too idle to braid them again. His posture as slumped ever so slightly and I could have sworn there was a heaviness to his step. A weariness.

"And then he told Arwen. He didn't have the decency to tell me. My own twin didn't tell me of his ill fortune. The last time I saw him was upon his leaving to Gondor to speak with Arwen of it. I told him he was idle and needed to go somewhere and be of service. My lasts word to him was 'brother'. So, at least it wasn't completely in vain. I hope he understood I was simply joking.

"And I haven't seen him for sixty years. Sixty years is like a day to an Elven lord. It is like an hour in a sea of time. Like a single raindrop in a thunderstorm. But to him, it was a lifetime. A lifetime to live, love, learn, and see clearly for the first time.

"Arwen told me Elrohir died happily. I only hope she didn't lie. She said he was pleased to finally be done with it. He had said even though it was over, it was not the end. And he made a comment about mud I will not share, but will never forget.

"And I stand before you today, broken in a way, but finally complete. I will say my farewells, because I am the last of a dying line and I shall finish it here and now." – Elladan.

Author's note: Yes. Very odd way to start a story. And really quite sad if you think about it. Just wait to see what happened though. And the rest will be in third person, not first, so don't worry about talking in riddles. xD Please review!


	2. Chapter One

Thank to my reviewers.

Eccentric Beauty: Love ya in a non-homo way, Furbs. You were my first reviewer on my bestest fanfic yet. I'm taking my time on this one and checking it twice. I want to know which twin is naughty and which is nice.

Farflung: Thanks for reviewing. Few people put that much into a review. ^_^ Appreciate it. And I'm pretty sure this plot will keep you intrigued for a time.

Author's note: When I reach the point about the War of the Ring, I intend to leave it out. You've all read the books I trust and know what happened. The intent of this story is to bring up what was not discussed. I won't waste my breath personifying the Mouth of Sauron.

Images of Broken Light

Chapter One

They were like statues. It was as if the rest of the world had simply disappeared and all there was in the world was four arms and four legs and two perfectly identical faces. The moon was high outside, not a cloud in the sky. With the window open, the lighting cast an ethereal glow on the Elven twins. They could not have been older than five in human years.

As it had become customary, Elrohir would sneak down the hall every night to Elladan's room due to a frightful dream. The younger twin would be welcomed into the room by a sleepless older brother. After a long and tiring conversation on something completely irrelevant, Elrohir would fall asleep, Elladan hugging him close and the two children would be found like that in the morning by a very annoyed Lord Glorfindel.

This night was no different. Elrohir had come into the room like usual, and they had their conversation as usual, and as morning approached, Glorfindel headed towards Elladan's room to wake both twins as usual. His mutterings could be heard in Mirkwood if it weren't for the fact that it was so early and the Elven Lord was lacking just enough sleep to keep him quiet.

As he opened the door, the familiar sight became visible. Elladan awoke upon the creaking of the door, looking up at Glorfindel. His gaze was questioning as he shook Elrohir lightly to wake him.

"Time to get up, Elflings. Your father awaits you in the dining hall with breakfast. Please be quick. No need to go back to your room, Elrohir. We all know you can pick matching clothing without even discussing it. No need to show off your talents today." And with that, Glorfindel, who had only spoken with the least enthusiam, closed the door and made his way towards breakfast.

Elrohir hopped out of the bed, headed for Elladan's closet. He quickly picked one of Elladan's tunics and slipped it on. "I don't see what has Glorfindel in such a foul mood. We were simply sleeping. And its not my fault we wear the same thing almost every day."

Elladan laughed, sitting up and rebraiding his hair quickly. "Glorfindel is just upset because I don't go to your room. If you didn't notice, your room is closer to his and breakfast is the other way. And please, don't get dressed out of my closet anymore. I'm seriously lacking clothing and you're doubling up!"

Elrohir gave an almost silent 'pfft' noise before looking in the mirror to rearrange his hair. Elladan looked questioningly without a word. He walked over and began pulling on Elrohir's braids. "Don't you ever take these out?!"

Elrohir swatted his hands away. He frowned deeply. "NO! Leave me alone! Naneth did them well so I told her not to touch them again and I haven't since!" He walked out of the room, dressed but still looking quite messy. Elladan threw on some clothing on his way down the hall. Children had no shame.

Author's note: I know its short. I'm expecting short chapters in mass quantity though. And I'm dead tired. If you care what happened at breakfast to Glorfy, just keep reading.


	3. Chapter Two

I'm not going to thank all my reviewers this time. I will on the next chapter though.

Thanks to my reviewers as a whole though.

Thanks to all my little helpers.

Thanks to Flaming Seas who helped me out with this plot nearing the end.

Images of Broken Light

Chapter Two

Elrohir and Elladan had gotten to breakfast not but three minutes earlier. They sat at the far end of the table like statues. Both faces like stone in the same expression of wondering. Both appearing to have their hands in their laps. Both secretly reaching for the other's hand for comfort. Elrond had the most menacing glare in his eyes. Both knew it meant they had done something. Nobody spoke for the longest time until Elrohir, in his dim-witted ways, broke the silence.

"Adar, if we did something, just tell us now. I'd rather not sit here any longer. And please, stop staring at me so. It's rather unnerving. Now, if I can be excused." Elrohir stood quickly, being rather polite for his age, and took a hold of Elladan's sleeve, dragging him along.

Elrond was left quite stunned as the twins simply left. Elladan gave a doubtful look as the door closed and Elrond couldn't help but chuckle. Lord Glorfindel looked up from a piece of bread with a light honey spread on it. He arched a brow at Lord Elrond, trying to comprehend.

"Ah, Glorfindel. They're growing so slowly. Still depending on one another. Both think they get away with the hands under the table trick. I know they need to know the other is scared out of his wits. Perhaps some separation time would be best."

Glorfindel's jaw dropped. He stared quite blankly at the lord of Imladris. "Are you mad?! Those two cannot live without each other! Send one away and the other will surely follow! And.. and.. Lord Elrond, you cannot do that!" Glorfindel took a moment to regain his composure before continuing. "If I will see to it that they no longer depend upon each other so much, will you change your decision?"

Elrond only nodded before standing and leaving the room. Glorfindel was now the one left blinking. He headed out of the dining hall, his bread in hand. Perhaps Glorfindel had more of a heart than the twins thought. The Elven lord made his way to Elrohir's room. He knew the twins were to be found there. A talk was in order.

--

Elladan flopped back onto Elrohir's bed. He snuggled down into the pillow, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Ai, Elrohir. You're the bravest Elf I know. I can't believe you just walked out on adar. Its like a crime!" The elder twin seemed half asleep, so Elrohir didn't argue with the comment but simply smiled slightly. He had gone about the task of picking clothes of his own for the day.

Elladan had silently stood sometime in the process of choosing clothing. He reached around Elrohir, grabbing a tunic right out of his hands. "I do believe this is mine, dear brother. No matter how much I care for my twin, I cannot forgive him for his thievery." He grinned, taking the tunic with him back to the bed.

Elrohir frowned, looking still for something to wear. He suddenly found the tunic Elladan was wearing. It was the only way to be sure it was his own. Putting it on, he suddenly heard a knocking on the door. It could only be one person. "Come in, Glorfindel!"

The door opened quickly, the Elf slipping on and slamming it behind him. He smiled brightly. "I spoke with your father. And then your mother in the fall. And then Erestor. We all think its best if.. if.." He stopped short, feeling bad for asking such a thing from the twins.

Elladan blinked a few times before speaking out. "What is it, Glorfindel? We know its father's idea. No nee to stutter." He smirked as Elrohir began laughing. "Glorfindel, just tell us. Elrohir and myself won't be angry with you."

Glorfindel sighed, defeated. "Your father wants you two to be less.. together all the time. You're too dependant and he doesn't like it. Now, Elladan, go to your room and no more entering each other's rooms. And if you must, please make it this room so I don't have to walk very far in the morning."

Elrohir's jaw dropped, much as Glorfindel's had at the breakfast table. He turned slowly. "NO! Are you mad?! I'm not agreeing if my life depended on it!" Elladan thought a moment before standing and pushing Glorfindel out gently. It looked quite odd for a four foot tall Elf pushing a fully-grown one around, but the Elven Lord took a hint and was pushed easily. The door shut in his face.

Elladan turned to Elrohir, simply blinking. He opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out. Elrohir on the other hand was silently cursing his ill luck quite profanely. Most of Rivendell wondered where the young Elf had heard such words. Either way, his mouth never stopped running until Elladan put a hand over it. "Hush, Elrohir." He thought a long moment before continuing.

"Elrohir, I will stay with you no matter what adar says, alright? We're friends before brothers and nobody separates friends like that. I'll follow you to heaven, or hell. In life, or death. Just think of this as.. a vacation. Alright? You'll stay here and read up on things and I'll go further educate myself on horses and the stables. That way we'll just so happen to be in the same place at the same time. Just.. go read. Go to adar's library."

And those were probably the wisest words Elladan would ever say. He was all of 5 in human reckoning. Elrohir frowned, getting up and storming out. Perhaps the words didn't sink in quite yet.


End file.
